The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0065’.
‘CIDZ0065’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has very small, deep purple with white stripes, daisy-type inflorescences, small foliage, compact freely branched plant growth habit, and a flowering response of 6.5 weeks.
‘CIDZ0065’ originates as a natural occurring whole plant mutation of the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘D0261’, with solid dark purple inflorescences. ‘CIDZ0065’, the mutated plant with dark purple inflorescences with white stripes, was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar grown in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. in March 2010.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0065’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.